Mechanical circulatory devices (MCDs) such as artificial hearts, ventricular assist devices (VADs) and other blood circulating systems and components have become increasingly recognized as life saving devices for patients whose hearts are diseased or have been injured by trauma, heart attack or other causes. VADs in particular, are recognized as a major life saving modality for assisting patients who suffer from congestive heart failure.
VADs must be physically connected to the natural heart of patients. In order to connect a VAD to the heart of a patient, a conduit assembly is used. The conduit assembly conventionally has a tubular tip body that is inserted into the heart. For proper functioning, the tip body typically penetrates the heart wall to make a fluid connection with the heart (e.g., with a ventricle of the heart) through the heart wall. However, various difficulties may present themselves in connecting a conduit assembly with the heart. For example, it is desirable to ensure that there are no leaks through the heart wall in the opening through which the conduit assembly is placed. On the other hand, it is desirable to enable repositioning, removal and possible replacement using minimally invasive techniques.
For these, and a variety of other reasons, there is a continued desire to provide enhanced methods, systems and devices that will improve the functionality and efficiency of VADs and other similar devices.